


Tu aroma

by NyuGR



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Desire, Love, M/M, Scents & Smells
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyuGR/pseuds/NyuGR
Summary: Heechul y Siwon tenia mas de 2 años viviendo como pareja y 5 de ser novios.El amor nunca acaba, solo tiene sus tropiezos, sus altas y sus bajas. Heechul lo sabe bien.Siwon es uno de los empresarios mas famosos de Corea y todo gracias al gran esfuerzo que dedica a su empresa.Un importante proyecto mantiene a Siwon ocupado entre salidas repentinas a la oficina, viajes de negocios e innumerables dias sin dormir en casa.Heechul esta frustado. Han pasados semanas sin ver mas que por leves momentos a su novio.Una salida en compañía de un buen amigo, una mujer loca, la necesidad de sentirse amado.¿Que sucederá después de esa loción que la mujer le ofreció?⚠Especial por el día del Sichul en colaboración con la pagina de Facebook: "Me fui a dormir pensando en el Sichul
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Heechul, Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key





	Tu aroma

Después de 5 años siendo novios y viviendo 2 años juntos. La relación entre Hee y Siwon iba de maravilla.

El amor nunca acaba, solo tiene sus tropiezos, sus altas y sus bajas.

Y vaya que Heechul lo sabe bien.

Podían ser considerados la pareja perfecta, pero solo ellos dos sabía que estaban lejos de alcanzar esa perfección.

Había días en los que todo era amor y sonrisas, pasaban un rato agradable hablando con caricias suaves y lentas, salían de paseo o tomaban un café en las afueras de la ciudad.

Pero también había días donde los celos reinaban, donde los gritos y lágrimas tras una pelea no cesaban, se armaban grandes conflictos donde incluso se cuestionaban si realmente lo mejor para ellos era vivir juntos.

La vida en pareja podía ser difícil, pero ellos siempre superaban cada una de las pruebas que su relación presentaba.

Hace unos meses Siwon le había llevado a cenar en un carísimo restaurant debido a la adquisición de un nuevo proyecto en la empresa.

El alto estaba eufórico y Hee compartía esa alegría. Al fin y al cabo, el amor es apoyar los logros del otro.

Las semanas pasaron y Siwon comenzaba a tener más trabajo.

Al principio Hee estaba tranquilo, entendía que su novio tenía que dar su mayor esfuerzo y por ello tenían que reducir su tiempo a solas. Por ello no se quejó cuando por las mañanas dejaron de desayunar juntos ya que bien podían seguir compartiendo la hora de la comida, la cena y lo que quedara del día para ellos dos. El verdadero problema llego cuando ya no solo era la hora del desayuno, si no que Siwon desaparecía por días completos. El trabajo era tanto que si veía al más alto solo era a la hora de dormir y eso solo hasta antes de que dejara de ir al departamento que compartían juntos.

-Si no supiera que realmente tu trabajo te mantiene así de ocupado, yo diría que me estas engañando.

-Nunca te haría algo como eso. -Siwon estaba serio.

-Lo sé. Pero debes de entenderme también. -Hee se acercó para rodearle el cuello con sus brazos- Te extraño

-Hee...

-Sé que tu trabajo implica mucho de tu esfuerzo y que por ello no podamos compartir tanto tiempo juntos. Pero verdaderamente es difícil para mí. -Hee estaba siendo sincero con sus palabras. -Soy inseguro cuando se trata de ti.

-Te amo y no tienes por qué sentirte así. -Siwon tomo su rostro entre sus manos- Eres la persona que yo elegí amar. Sé que he estado muy ausente, pero ya verás que tendremos tiempo para nosotros dos.

-Eso espero.

Siwon le sonrió antes de besarle y dejarse llevar.

...

-Olvidaste nuestra cena.

Era pasadas las 12 de la noche cuando Hee ingreso a la oficina de Siwon luciendo un traje que este le había regalo hace algunos meses.

-Oh mierda.

El alto se levantó con prisa de su silla para acercarse a un molesto Hee.

-Perdóname-dijo apenas estuvo parado frente a él, a lo que Heechul solo le dedico un suspiro cansado.

-Es la tercera vez que lo haces en tan solo dos meses.

-Estaba tan ocupado que...

-Lo sé, lo sé-Hee le interrumpió. No quería escuchar las mismas palabras de disculpa una vez más. -Para la próxima avísame antes de que me quede esperándote por más de una hora.

-Realmente lo siento.

-Yah. Te perdono. -Heechul suspiro antes de caminar a uno de los sofás de la oficina- ¿Te falta mucho?

-Solo debo firmar unos papeles.

-Bien.

\- ¿Qué haces? -Siwon le miro quitarse los zapatos para después acostarse en el sillón.

-Supongo que vas a tardar, así que voy a esperarte para que podamos regresar juntos.

-Deberías mejor adelantarte a casa.

-Voy a esperarte. -Hee se acomodó dispuesto a descansar un poco- Estoy cansado y no quiero estar solo esta noche.

Situaciones como esa se repitieron en los meses posteriores.

-No sé si regresare hasta el fin de semana- Las palabras de Siwon hicieron que Heechul frunciera su ceño.

-Ibas a acompañarme a la cena con mis ex-compañeros de secundaria -Hee estaba molesto.

-Lo había olvidado.

-Ya lo veo.

-Hee...

-No. Está bien. Ya sé que tu nuevo proyecto es muy importante y por lo tanto debes estar al pendiente de todo lo que sucede.

-Te lo compensare- Siwon se acercó para besarle cortamente.

\- ¿Y cuándo será eso? ¿De aquí en un año?

-Hee...

-Ya, ya. Vete antes de que se te haga tarde.

Siwon suspiro antes de tomarle por las caderas y besarlo por última vez en esa semana.

-Te amo. No lo dudes nunca.

...

-Déjame adivinar. Siwon no ha regresado a casa otra vez. -Key le miro antes de beber de su café.

-Han pasado semanas. Solo viene por ropa antes de irse nuevamente -Heechul frunció su ceño-De no ser porque las revistas e incluso las noticias hablan del proyecto de su empresa, ya hubiera pensado en que esta engañándome.

-Hey, no te amargues. Sabes lo importante que es este proyecto para su empresa.

-Lo sé- Hee suspiro antes de dar un sorbo a su café-pero en serio esto esta matándome. Apenas y nos vemos, no hemos tenido más que besos ocasionales y de sexo mejor no hablamos.

-Suenas como esposa abandonada- Key se carcajeo tan fuerte que las personas de las demás mesas voltearon a verles.

-Podrías callarte.

-Vale, lo siento. -Key intento disimular su sonrisa ante la expresión molesta de Hee

Ambos chicos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

\- ¿No has pensado en ir a verle a su oficina a insinuarte un poco? -Key le miro con picardía- A mí me funciona. Cuando Jjong está muy ocupado voy a buscarlo. Ugh no sabes lo excitante que es hacerlo en su oficina con el temor a ser descubiertos.

-Lo haría si no tuviera juntas a cada momento. -Hee frunció su ceño- Cada vez que voy su secretaria me mira con pena antes de decir que está ocupado. Estoy harto de esta situación.

Key le miro antes de suspirar. Su amigo realmente se encontraba mal con la situación.

-Olvidémonos un poco de todo esto y vayamos a pasear. ¿Qué dices? -Key le sonrió con dulzura.

-Eres el mejor amigo que pude haber tenido.

-Me halagas.

-Tenías que decir que yo también soy tu mejor amigo.

-Ya sabes como soy-Key le guiño-

Y como Key lo sugirió, ahora se encontraban paseando por el centro de Seúl entre tiendas de ropa y alguna que otra parada para beber algo.

-Quiero comprar un perfume para Jjong, vayamos a buscar alguna tienda.

-Quizás compre algo para mí también, el que tenía esta por acabarse.

-Amour et désir.

Una tercera voz se escuchó por detrás de ellos dejándolos confundidos, ya que parecía iba dirigida a ellos.

-Se le ofrece algo-Hee se giró para ver a la mujer de mediana edad que les sonreía.

-Amour et désir.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

-Amor y deseo-Key le dijo a Hee en un susurro- Creo que es francés.

-Así es, querido. -La mujer seguía con su sonrisa amable.

-Disculpe, pero...

-Tu pareja no te presta la atención que te mereces. Te sientes solo y necesitado.

-Oiga. ¿Usted que sabe de...

-Tu mirada, tu cuerpo, tu aroma...todo en ti lo dice.

-Claro. Mire nosotros tenemos que irnos- Key tomo a Hee para comenzar a caminar lejos de esa extraña mujer.

-El aroma que desprenden las personas atrae a sus parejas. -La mujer siguió diciendo a pesar de que ellos ya estaban varios metros lejos. - Tan solo necesitas algo que emocione a tu pareja.

...

-Me dio escalofríos-Key tembló una vez llegaron a una perfumería lo bastante lejana a donde tuvieron el encuentro con la mujer.

-Lo sé- Hee se encontraba un poco perdido por lo que le había dicho la mujer.

-Olvidemos eso, siento que si sigo pensando en ella pronto se nos va a aparecer.

El día siguió su curso normal mientras ambos chicos seguían entre compras y diversión para olvidar sus problemas y preocupaciones.

Ya eran pasadas las 11 de la noche cuando Hee ingreso a su departamento con sus compras.

Camino casi arrastrando los pies directo a su habitación con la idea de irse directo a dormir.

Dejo las bolsas de sus compras dentro de la habitación/closet que compartía con Siwon para darse cuenta de que faltaba ropa. Ignoro el asunto pensando que estaba lo suficientemente cansado como para prestar demasiada atención a eso, o bueno fue así hasta que encontró una nota sobre la cama de la habitación.

"Vine por algo de ropa y no te encontré.

Saldré de viaje a E.U por la mañana.

Quizás regrese hasta el próximo fin de semana. Te veré cuando este de nuevo en Seúl.

Te extraño y te amo.

Siwon ♡"

Ahora ya ni una llamada para avisar que se iba.

Genial.

...

Quizás estaba un poco loco por ir a buscar a esa mujer que se encontró el día anterior, pero quería saber que más tenía que decir de su situación.

Llevaba varios minutos caminando por donde la había encontrado la tarde anterior sin tener suerte hasta ese momento.

-Sabía que ibas a regresar.

Hee no pudo evitar soltar un grito cuando la mujer apareció frente a él.

-Acompáñame- la mujer camino delante de él esperando que le siguiera.

Sin decir nada Hee la comenzó a seguir en silencio. Caminaron por algunos minutos hasta que llegaron a una perfumería que a su parecer lucia muy bonita en comparación de las demás tiendas que le rodeaban.

-Pasa, no te quede ahí parado. -La mujer le sonrió mientras le invitaba a pasar a la parte de atrás del local.

-Si no me equivoco, vienes por lo que te dije respecto a tu pareja.

-Bueno...

\- ¿Sabías que las feromonas atraen a todo ser humano? -la mujer hablaba sin dejarle responder- El olfato es muy poderoso debido a que estimula el sistema nervioso, activando sensaciones y recuerdos agradables.

Hee escuchaba atento, no sabía que tenía que ver con su situación, pero suponía que debía ser algo bueno.

-Si queremos que tu pareja se vuelva loca de amor y deseo hay que estimularlo un poco. -la mujer comenzó a rebuscar entre algunas cajas hasta dar con lo que buscaba.

-Voilà, esta será tu solución. Amour et désir

La mujer le tendió un frasco muy bonito que viéndolo bien contenía un líquido que el suponía serio perfume.

\- ¿Un perfume?

-Aja. Este será la solución a tu problema. Solo tendrás que ponerte un poco en tus muñecas y cuello, y tu pareja correrá a ti loco de amor y deseo.

\- ¿Segura que funciona?

-Por supuesto, querido. Este perfume es muy limitado debido a su poder de atracción. -La mujer salto emocionada- Solo se lo ofrezco a chicos hermosos como tú que están en verdaderos aprietos.

Hee alternaba la vista del frasco a la mujer. Bien podría ser una estafadora, pero tenía mucha curiosidad por probarlo.

Suspiro antes de sacar su billetera dispuesto a pagar por el perfume, cuando la mujer frente a él negó con la cabeza.

-Es un regalo.

-Pero... -Hee seguía empujando su tarjeta contra la mujer.

-Hagamos un trato. Si funciona solo te pediré que recomiendes mi local. Ese será el pago por este perfume.

-Bien.

...

Una vez tuvo las indicaciones de la mujer y el frasco entre sus manos, se dirigió a su departamento pensando en que posiblemente no funcionaría y Siwon no caería por su aroma.

Los días fueron pasando y Hee olvido el asunto del perfume, así como la llegada de Siwon. No recordaba que su novio regresaba a Seúl si no fuera por un mensaje que le mando el alto avisándole que estaba de camino a su departamento.

Quería poner a prueba el perfume. Así que decidiendo aventurarse, tomo una ducha rápida, se vistió y rocío un poco del perfume en las partes que la mujer le recomendó.

...

-Estoy en casa- Siwon entro al departamento dejando la maleta en el recibidor para ir en busca de Hee.

Había sido una semana demasiado pesada y lo único que quería en ese momento era descansar hasta que su alarma sonara al día siguiente.

-Ya regresaste- Hee le sonrió antes de acercarse a él y rodearle el cuello en un abrazo. -Te extrañe.

Siwon sonrió. El también extrañaba a su novio.

-Yo también. -Me hacías tanta falta.

Los labios de Siwon besaron su coronilla mientras rodeaba el cuerpo del más bajo en un apretado abrazo.

Permanecieron así unos momentos hasta que un dulce aroma impregnó sus fosas nasales. Con los sentidos inundados comenzó a olfatear hasta dar con que el aroma estaba siendo desprendido por Hee.

-Haz cambiado tu perfume- dijo mientras enterraba la su nariz contra el cuello pálido.

-Pensé que no lo notarias.

-Mmm -fue lo único que pudo decir debido a que se encontraba tan sumido en el delicioso aroma.

A pesar de que su cuerpo se sentía un poco cansado, tenía un fuerte deseo por tener un poco de intimidad con Hee.

Comenzó a repartir besos suaves por el cuello de Hee blanquecino logrando sacar los primeros suspiros de la noche.

-Te extrañe.

-Ah~ Siwon.

Los besos pasaron del cuello a la barbilla del más bajo, para después seguir hasta sus labios.

Un choque lento de labios y respiraciones agitadas.

Con pasos lentos Siwon dirigió a Hee a la cama para dar rienda al deseo que ambos estaban sintiendo.

-Mgh!

Heechul soltó un quejido cuando su cuerpo cayó sobre el colchón. Las manos de Siwon le tocaban de manera ansiosa intentando sacarle la estorbosa ropa.

Las prendas fueron desapareciendo una a una, prontamente ambos se encontraban solo en ropa interior.

-Eres precioso.

Los labios de Siwon regresaron a su cuello. Besaba y lamia la piel a su paso. Poco a poco fue bajando de sus clavículas a su pecho, donde se entretuvo con sus pezones dándole placer.

\- ¡Siwon!

Heechul se encontraba con las piernas dobladas teniendo a Siwon entre ellas, parte de su cara y pecho se encontraba sonrosado por la situación, una de sus manos se encontraba agarrando el cubre camas y la otra tomaba por el cabello al más alto mientras gemía cada que este mordía sus pezones.

Una vez que los pezones de Hee estaban lo suficientemente duros, Siwon seguía bajando entre besos a la entrepierna del mayor.

La respiración de Hee se entrecorto cuando Siwon comenzó a besar su miembro aun escondido por el bóxer. El más alto le tentó varias veces jugando con el borde de su ropa interior, haciendo que Hee estuviera cada vez más ansioso.

-Si-Siwon.

Siwon tomo la ropa interior entre sus dientes antes de casi arrancarla del cuerpo ajeno. Sin torturar más a Hee, fue directo a lamer la punta del miembro enrojecido.

\- ¡Mi-Mierda!

La boca de Siwon estaba caliente. Sus labios rodeaban la punta de su pene con maestría llevándolo cada vez más cerca del orgasmo.

El vaivén se volvió más rápido, logrando que Hee tomara las hebras negras entre sus dedos para detener el momento.

\- ¡Ah! A-aun no.

Siwon solo le sonrió antes de regresar a sus labios por un beso que se volvió desenfrenado pasado los segundos.

-Te ne-necesito- la voz de Hee se entrecortaba por el placer.

-Aun no te he preparado- Siwon gimió cuando Hee le apresó entre sus piernas logrando que sus entrepiernas se rozaran.

-N-No importa. ¡Ahh! Te necesito.

Siwon gimió con fuerza intentando su deseo por enterrarse con fuerza de una sola en el cuerpo de su pareja.

Siwon se separó del cuerpo de Hee para ir en busca del lubricante. Una vez lo encontró, regreso a la cama para instalarse entre las piernas de Hee. Vertió una considerable cantidad lubricante en la entrada de Hee para comenzar a prepararlo.

\- ¡Joder!

Hee grito cuando encontró su próstata, sin esperar más Siwon retiro la última prenda que quedaba en su cuerpo para ingresar con fuerza en el interior de su novio.

Las embestidas comenzaron siendo suaves hasta tomar un ritmo más salvaje.

-! Ahh! ¡Ah!

Heechul gemía con fuerza. Los golpes del cuerpo de Siwon contra su trasero eran tan intensos que sentía que se rompería.

Gritos, jadeos, gruñidos era lo único que se escuchaba en las cuatro paredes de esa habitación.

-V-Voy ahh co-correrme

-Hazlo- gruño Siwon.

Con un grito Hee se corrió llevando a Siwon con él.

Las respiraciones de ambos aún estaban agitadas cuando un el celular de Siwon comenzó a sonar.

Con un gruñido molesto Siwon salió del cuerpo de Heechul haciéndolo jadear.

-Ahora vuelvo- dijo besándole cortamente antes de tomar su bóxer y su celular para salir de la habitación.

...

-Te he dicho que canceles todo. -Siwon hablaba con un tono serio- Ya sé que mañana tengo una reunión. Solo aplázala o yo que sé, pero mañana no iré a la empresa.

Siwon estaba comenzando a molestarse cuando por el rabillo de su ojo vi a Heechul atravesar la sala del departamento con dirección a la cocina solo vistiendo su camisa.

-Haz lo que te he dicho. Te veo hasta el martes. -Y diciendo eso ultimo colgó para ir detrás de Heechul.

Cuando llego a donde el mayor estaba, se acercó para abrazarle por la espalda.

\- ¿Vas a irte mañana? -Hee le pregunto con voz suave.

-Mmm no- dijo enterrando su nariz en el cuello de Hee. Aun después del sexo su aroma era increíble.

\- ¿Ah?

-Mañana solo será un día para los dos.

-Hee se giró entre sus brazos para verle a la cara- Pero creí que estarías ocupado hasta dentro de tres meses más.

-Así es, pero te necesito. -Siwon se acercó para besarle- Además hace unos meses te dije que te recompensaría mis desplantes por culpa del trabajo.

-Mmm. Así que vas a recompensarme -Hee le sonrió coqueto- ¿Que tienes en mente?

-No lo sé. Que tal tu y yo en nuestra cama disfrutando por todo el tiempo separados. -Las manos de Siwon bajaron a tomar el culo desnudo de Hee

-Mmm pervertido.

-Sé que te encanta.

Heechul sonrió antes de que Siwon lo tomara en brazos y caminara con el de regreso a su habitación.

Definitivamente esa mujer se había ganado más que una recomendación por aquel perfume.

Tu aroma


End file.
